callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pave Low
The MH-53 Pave Low is a large, heavily armored assault helicopter featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and is a pointstreak in the Assault Strike Package in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It's also an enemy aircraft in Call Of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Pave Lows are seen throughout Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's campaign, used by Russian pilot Nikolai to evacuate Task Force 141 from Rio de Janeiro, and used extensively by Shadow Company. Appearance in Campaign *"S.S.D.D" *"Wolverines!" *"The Hornet's Nest *"Exodus" *"The Gulag" *"Loose Ends" *"Endgame" Known Pave Lows *Warhorse 5-1 (Destroyed) *Nikolai's Pave Low *Raptor's Pave Low (Destroyed) Appearance in Spec Ops The Pave Lows featured in Special Ops are either destroyed, or used as props. *Homeland Security *Body Count *Wardriving Multiplayer The MH-53 Pave Low can be obtained after a killstreak of 9, or 8 with Hardline. Since it is used as an armored attack helicopter, the MH-53 is harder to destroy and packs a bigger punch than regular Attack Helicopters, as it features two gun turrets instead of one. However, it is also larger and slower, making it a potentially easier target to shoot down, provided the enemy guns do not shoot the player first. The helicopter is equipped with one set of flares, which will distract any locked-on missile. After the flares are spent, a missile can track it directly. If a missile strikes the Pave Low while turning to follow the flares, it will still destroy the aircraft. However, as the Pave Lows fly very low, it is possible, but unlikely, that a Stinger can take out Pave Lows in one missile if it is low enough and the player jumps when it is fired or if the player fires directly below it. Pave Lows seem to be much more intelligent with regards to enemy targeting than Attack Helicopters; this may be because it can fire from both sides as opposed to just one. For example, it will target a player who recently tried to shoot it with a rocket. It also travels across the map to kill selected targets. Also, it typically targets an opponent who is on a killstreak first before dealing with other threats. Calling in a Pave Low rewards the player with 300 XP. Destroying a Pave Low gives 400 XP, 4000 in Search and Destroy. As of the patch released alongside the Stimulus Package, Pave Lows now count toward the user's killstreak. Pave Lows can also easily be destroyed by a Harrier, like all other Helicopters in the airspace. Gallery File:MH-53_PAVE-LOW.jpg|Front view of the Pave Low. File:Pave_low.jpg|A Pave Low flying above a Shadow Company soldier. File:Pave_Low_Favela.jpg|Nikolai's Pave Low "The Hornet's Nest". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare'' 3'' The Pave Low is a 12-point (11 with Hardline) Assault Strike Chain reward, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is almost identical to the Pavelow kill streak in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 in terms of function, except for the fact that it now requires a streak of 12 points, or 11 with Hardline. It still has one set of flares, requiring 2 Stinger missiles to destroy but also shoots evenly from both door mounted guns, not just the port side. Despite its Attack Helicopter likeness, the Pavelow has several radical differences. Firstly, it will fire two streams of bullets at once. Secondly, it has more than 2x the health, and an extra set of flares. Thirdly, the Pavelow will retaliate fire. Unlike its 7 Kill-Streak counter-part, the Pavelow will respond to players shooting at it, rather than firing on already chosen victims. Gallery Pave Low MW3.png|A Pave Low in Modern Warfare 3. Pave low mw3.jpg|Another view of the Pave Low. Pave Low on Carbon.jpg|A Pave Low over Carbon. Burning Pavelow.jpg|A Pave Low going down. Pavelow Side.jpg|A uplcose view of the side of a Pave Low. Little Bird + Pavelow.jpg|A Pave Low with a MH-6 Little Bird. Pavelow-killstreak.jpg|Another view of the Pave low Helicopter. PavelowMW3.jpg|A front view of the Pave Low. PavelowPilots.jpg|The Pave Low's pilots. Note they're two copies of Volker. PavelowPilotCloseup.jpg|A close up of a Pave Low's pilot. COD MW3 Pave Low Overwatch.jpg|Pave Low in MW3 Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Pave Low can be seen in the E3 2012 demo, appearing as an enemy helicopter David Mason must shoot down while he is piloting the F/A-38. Low.png|Enemy pave low going down.|link=Pave Low Trivia *It is possible to throw a Semtex on the Pave Low, but doing so will not destroy it. *A Callsign in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 has the title "Transformer", with Pave Lows on it. This is a reference to the Decepticons named Blackout and Grindor from the 2007 and 2009 Transformers movies, whose vehicular forms were Pave Lows. *When looking at the cockpit of a Pave Low in killcam or while spectating, the player can see that the Pave Low actually has a pilot and co-pilot, unlike the Attack Helicopter.Image showing the two pilots in the cockpit of the Pave Low **The pilots of the Pave Low in single player are blocky with pixel-like faces which look like pilots from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *When the Pave Low fires its turrets, it appears to use FMJ rounds. *Upon the release of the Stimulus Package, a patch made the Pave Low's kills now count to a killstreak. *The Prestige Challenge for kills with a Pave Low is named "Jolly Green Giant", an earlier version of the Pave Low. *Pave Lows of the Spetsnaz, Militia, and OpFor have a jet black color, while Pave Lows of the SEALS, Rangers, and TF141 have a light gray color with USAF markings. *If one is spectating in free mode, they can see inside it. Also, they can see that the Pave Low's guns have no gunners on them. *The Pave Low seems to be solid, as it will stop when it hits the building containing Site B in Skidrow and will bounce off. *Calling in a Care Package on top of a Pave Low will destroy it. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 multiplayer, when a Pave Low is destroyed, the wreckage of the nose has a US Army symbol, despite not having it beforehand. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''it is possible for a Pave Low to survive a direct hit from a Stealth Bomber. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'', it is possible on most maps, (the exceptions being Hardhat and Outpost) to destroy a Pave Low with an EMP grenade. As long as the player is in throwing range of the helicopter, it will instantly be destroyed. References Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Helicopters Category:Enemies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards Category:Task Force 141 Category:Rangers Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Vehicles